Race Riot
Race Riot is a 2016 short made by AzUrArInG, and was done in Flipnote Studio. This is the first Object Masters short to be released on the internet. This was made before Object Masters, and was also made before the original version as well. This was also an "objectified" version of the 1929 Walter Lantz cartoon that is also called Race Riot. AzUrArInG also made 2 remastered versions of this short as well. AzUrArInG also doesn't care if people make their own version of this cartoon. Plot Football and Horsecart are ready for a Big Race, so Football trains Horsecart to do well in the race, suddenly the race starts so Football and Horsecart try to hurry up and catch on with the other racers. Football notices they all are in front of him, but the audiance cheers for Football to win, and then they start trying to catch up. Football and Horsecart catches up to Varsity Jacket (with Red Ball mind controlled) they touch Red Ball (referred to as "Angry Ball") with a nail (because Red Ball was hynotized) which causes Red Ball to be no longer brain controlled and then attacks Varsity Jacket (offscreen). Football then burns Evil Horsecart and Evil Football escapes it. Then Football later tied the legs of Metal Cart, which Bill gets angry , but Horsecart faints. Bill goes ahead and spits near Football's face, Football then heals Horsecart and runs to win the race. Horsecart then accidenly eats a huge rock, and then Football flies up the air, lands down running to the finish line, winning the race. Later Horsecart lands on Football, and both get dizzy and which Horsecart is back to his normal size. Characters *Football *Bill *Horsecart (Debut) (Incorrectly referred to as Haybale) *Crazy Face (Debut) *Red Ball (Debut) (Referred to as Angry Ball) *Blueberry (Debut) *Varsity Jacket (Debut) (Incorrectly Referred to as Vasket Jacket) *Battery (Debut) (Incorrectly Referred to as Batterie) *Rock (Debut) *Weight Measurement (Debut) (Referred as Size Holder) *Metalcart (Debut) (Incorrectly referred as Metal Bale) *Evil Football (Debut) *Evil Horsecart (Debut) (Incorrectly referred as Evil Haybale) *Brick (Debut) *Pan (Debut) *Grape (Debut) *Cup (Debut) (Incorrectly referred as Cup Holder) Release Race Riot was released on November 18, 2016 and was an "objectified" version of the 1929 Walter Lantz Oswald cartoon called Race Riot. It would later have 2 remastered versions done by AzUrArInG the following year. Versions of Race Riot *The Original 1929 Walter Lantz Oswald Cartoon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9f09O30aw9Y *Original "objectified" version made by AzUrArInG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQ7Bn3M7Gt4 *AzUrArInG's First remastered version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cB8BAznkqgQ *AzUrArInG's Second Remastered Version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yq8wYmglNqY Trivia *This is the first Football cartoon to be released in the internet. *This is the first cartoon before the original version to be released on the internet. *This debuts many other OCs made by AzUrArInG, but some of their personalities were different before they all finally became to be what they are today. *AzUrArInG allows people to make their own remastered versions of Race Riot as long if they have credited AzUrArInG for making the original "objectified" version of Race Riot. *This is the only time AzUrArInG made an "objectified" version of an old cartoon from the early and mid 1900s. *This is the only appearance of Red Ball in a 2016 Object Masters short. *This is also the only appearance of Horsecart to have a major role. **This is also the same for Evil Horsecart, and Metal Cart. Category:Videos Category:Short Category:Short Videos Category:Object Masters Category:AzUrArInG Category:Shorts Category:Object Masters Shorts